1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor and a display device which is operated using the thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a kind of field-effect transistor, a thin film transistor in which a channel region is formed in a semiconductor layer formed over a substrate having an insulating surface is known. Techniques in which amorphous silicon, microcrystalline silicon, or polycrystalline silicon is used for the semiconductor layer used in the thin film transistor have been disclosed (see Patent Documents 1 to 5: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2001-053283, Japanese Published Patent Application No. H5-129608, Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-049832, Japanese Published Patent Application No. H7-131030, and Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-191546). A typical application of a thin film transistor is a liquid crystal television device, in which the thin film transistor has been put to the practical use as a switching transistor for each pixel included in a display screen.